


this is enough

by cinnamonsnaps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Sappy, Soulmates, i mean really sappy you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnaps/pseuds/cinnamonsnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up too early - it’s always too early - and feel him tug the duvet beside you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is enough

You wake up too early - it’s always too early - and feel him tug the duvet beside you.

His bed sheets are always clean, and always soft, and the diffused light seeping through the curtains is pale and strange. You wish you had your camera.  
He was asleep, but now he is not.  
He looks at you with unfocused blue eyes and the clean flushless skin of just waking, and grins softly - a smile that doesn’t try to mock you or attack you, but curves his mouth into a crooked half moon. You see a little bit of plaque in his braces but that’s ok, because your mouth is a million kinds of disgusting right now.  
You’re thankful his bed is way wider than it needs to be for a sixteen year old’s bedroom because otherwise you’d be jammed up against him, an awkward hot mess of limbs and t-shirts and morning breath, and all you want to do right now is stretch against the sheets and soothe your morning-sensitive skin.  
“morning, Dave” he croaks, and you mumble back a “morning”.  
The duvet poofs around his neck like a ruff, and he closes his eyes as he stretches and yawns. It’s ungainly and also vulnerable. You yawn back in sympathy, feeling your mouth wake up a little.  
Exhausted after all that strenuous exercise, you both settle back into your original positions, still looking at each other idly across the pillow.  
He still smiles at you, before it settles into just his eyes and rests on his mouth faintly.  
You don’t smile back, because smiling is weakness and for dorks and he knows anyway that you aren’t discontent. Right now, you’re happy.  
You know what you look like, shadeless and sunken into the pillow, white hair tumbling and so unironically out of place, red eyes a shock like someone got the exposure on the picture wrong, like they messed up the colour composition. He looks at you anyway with the most familiar, usual, tender expression you see him pull, like he’s saying “I told you so”, or possibly “of course”.  
His foot nudges against yours and it’s warm, so you tangle your ankles in his. He simply blinks and rolls his eyes. “ugh you have such cold feet I swear” he says, and you half smirk at him.  
You’re soulmates, you know this much.  
You know because he reaches out a hand under the duvet and holds yours, and you hold it back.  
You don’t want to kiss him. You feel like it would almost be sacrilege. There’s a suspicion in the back of your mind that he wouldn’t be opposed to the idea as he constantly makes out, but right now all you’re full of is inertia and comfort and right now, this is enough.  
This is enough.  
Soon, his Dad will call you to get breakfast, and soon you’ll have to escape the soft, safe room and go rouse yourself rudely from this strange beautiful half-state.  
Until then, you can hold John’s hand, and rest against the pillow, and maybe let a small smile escape your lips.  
“this is so gay”, you tease him, or possibly remind him.  
He rolls his eyes again. “Dave.” He He snuggles deeper into the pillow, pulling up the duvet with his free hand, and says less exasperatedly, “I know.”  
This is enough.  
Sleeping at his house and watching awful panty-shot anime to mutually take the piss out of is enough; being able to make him laugh until he snorts drink out of his nose is enough; watching him mess with your swords like the most novice of all katana wielders is enough; being undignified and stupid and totally imperfect with him is more than enough. Soulmates.  
You know his father checks on you when you share his bed at 1am just to make sure you’re not doing any funny business, but it isn’t like that at all and you don’t like to think about it overmuch. And besides, he trusts you and you trust him and isn’t that better? Sometimes one of you has a girlfriend, but you still are as close to each other as you ever are, and nothing changes.  
You wonder what would happen if one of you got a boyfriend.  
You don’t like to think about it.

But right now, he’s holding your hand and falling asleep again, and you’re mentally memorising the whole situation, down to the motes in the shafts of light that spill from the dam of the curtains, to the slack gape of his mouth against his pillow.  
You know that as the day grows longer, a dull ache will form sometimes, and you’ll want more.  
But right now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr mirror http://the-art-of-ascending.tumblr.com/post/44550759329/this-is-enough


End file.
